The Queen
How to Unlock *Play 750 Matches *Buy her in the Secret Factor with 2500 points Entrance I'll take the ship! Rides onto the stage via her husband's ship. Special Attacks Neutral B - Triforce of Power The Queen throws the Triforce of Power in an attack similar to Din's Fire. It is much stronger than her husband. Side B - Lunch Up B - Squadalina! Down B - Shopping Drop Final Smash - The help of Burger King Is a counterattack. When the attacks her, she will kick them in the genitalia. Then calls Burger King, who takes out his Burger Blaster and fires a giant hamburger at the opponent. Other opponent can also be touched by the burger. KOSFX KOSFX1: "Oah!". KOSFX2: "Shit". Star KOSFX: *Laughs* Screen KOSFX1: "Enough!". Taunts Up: "I saved myself from the Tygoki Tower!" Sd: "MAH BOI!" Dn: *puts her pointer finger up* "This peace is what all true warriors strive for!" Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Takes out her shopping bags and leaves. Victory 2: "I wonder what's for lunch?". Victory 3: *laughs with Zelda while holding her goblet* Lose/Clap: Shocking expression with her pointer finger up. Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Helga Harkinian is the ex-wife of King Harkinian and the mother of Zelda. Zelda never knew her as a child since the Queen left the castle when she was only an infant. A few years into marriage, The King started to become a lazy slob, making huge messes, getting drunk, and never helping out around the castle. The Queen got fed up with him, and ran off with the Burger King. To this day The King tells Zelda that it was her fault. After reuniting with Zelda, The Queen visits the castle from time to time when King Harkinian is off dealing with the forces of Ganon (Or visiting Taco Bell). Link and Gwonam are never told about this as they are not good at keeping secrets. Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - Pokes her hand out then hits twice with her shopping bag. *Dash Attack - Falls over, slamming people in the way. Makes her tripped. *Forward tilt - ??? *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - ??? *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol The Zelda Logo in every Smash Bros. series Victory Music Zelda SSBB Victory theme Kirby Hat TBA Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In Time Travel Rescue TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Pawlette Swaps Trivia *Insert One Category:Playable Characters Category:Female Category:Queen Category:YouTube Poop Category:Mother Category:Super Lawl 2 Category:Unlockable Characters Category:Unlockable Characters (Super Lawl 2) Category:Clone Category:Clones with different moves Category:Echo Fighters